


You Don't Know Jaegerjaques

by Spunky0ne



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Grimmjow amnesia, M/M, Mpreg, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: After the quincy war, Ichigo learns that Grimmjow Jaegerjaques is in a coma and may not live. What will he do to help reawaken the formerly fierce wielder of the proud Pantera? And when Grimmjow doesn’t know himself, who can help him to remember?
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kisuke/Tetsuya Kuchiki, Shihouin Yoruichi/Sui-Feng | Soifon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. The Sleeping Prince of the Hollows

Ichigo’s fuzzy mind stirred sluggishly, trying to focus as soft voices echoed strangely in the air around him. He could feel that the voices should have been familiar, but with his senses so scrambled, it was impossible, he found, to make the proper connections. He tried to think harder, but suffered immediate twinges of pain, and he heard another soft voice gently scold him. A few words managed to leak through the haze, and he was comforted by them enough to fall asleep again.

_“It’s okay. You were successful in slaying the quincy king. Rest now. You are safe. We are all safe.”_

He dropped down into the soothing greyness again, remaining just aware enough to hear the soft voices around him conferring, then he felt his body being lifted and carried out of the place where he had lain. The voices that continued to speak intermittently around him took on more familiarity, and Ichigo’s muddled thoughts cleared.

_Byakuya._

_Renji._

_Rukia._

_Torio and Akio, two Kuchiki family attendants and protectors._

He was sure then that he must be safe enough in that kind of company. That fact allowed him to fall into a deeper, more restorative sleep as he was moved through what he thought felt like the precipice world.

“It’s kinda creepy, going through here with him,” Renji chuckled, a little edge of nervousness to his voice.

“Yeah,” Rukia agreed, “the way that the cleaner always seems to show up and chase us when he’s with us.”

“I imagine it is usually because the cleaner is drawn to sources of intense power,” Byakuya reasoned, “but with his reiatsu so low from his injuries, Ichigo is unlikely to draw the attention of the cleaner.”

“That’s good,” Renji sighed, “I think we’ve all been through enough.”

“Yes,” Byakuya agreed, “we have.”

A few moments of quiet passed with just the sounds of little drips from the walls, the light tapping of footsteps and the small creaking sounds of the stretcher being carried between the two attendants.

“Have you heard anything from Tetsuya?” Renji asked Byakuya.

Rukia shot him a look of warning and Renji flinched at the dark flicker in Byakuya’s strong reiatsu.

“I haven’t heard anything since I allowed them to wed,” Byakuya answered dryly, “But I will be surprised if that man doesn’t already have our cousin pregnant with one or more of his… _offspring_.”

“Well, it’s not like it was outta the blue, Taicho,” Renji said, trying to hide his smirk, “From the moment those two met…”

“You do not need to remind me,” Byakuya said in a clipped tone, “I am quite aware. While I am not pleased at the difference in their ages or the improper display Kisuke put on, courting him so aggressively, Tetsuya is happy, and that is what is important.”

“I know Kisuke loves him,” Rukia said with certainty that seemed to resolve some of her brother’s annoyance, “He barely lets Tetsuya out of his sight.”

“Heh, heh, barely lets him outta his bed either, I’ll bet,” Renji snickered under his breath.

“What was that, Abarai?” Byakuya asked, glowering.

“Erm, nothing Taicho,” the redhead answered hastily.

“Idiot!” Rukia scolded him, “Nii-sama is annoyed enough. Don’t make it _worse_!”

“Perhaps we should all focus on the mission at hand,” Byakuya said shortly.

“Yes, sir!” Rukia and Renji said together.

“Keep your eyes and ears open,” Byakuya advised the two officers, “There have been reports that small pockets of quincies have been preying on unwary shinigamis passing through the precipice world. It is important to remain aware and to use caution.”

“Yes sir,” Rukia answered.

“Sir,” Renji added.

The group moved forward without further conversation, their eyes carefully watching the shadows for any sign of trouble. But the passage remained quiet, and before long, they reached their chosen exit without incident. They left the precipice world and dropped down into Urahara Kisuke’s underground training room, where they found Kisuke’s colleague, Tessai, waiting for them.

“It’s good to see all of you are safe,” Tessai said warmly, “I see Ichigo is still unconscious.”

“He is,” Byakuya reported, “But, he has improved enough that the fourth division released him for return to Karakura Town for further treatment and recovery. Isane felt that he might benefit from being closer to his immediate family.”

“Good,” Tessai said approvingly, “When it’s morning, I’ll send one of the kids over to inform Kurosaki Isshin of his son’s arrival here.”

“Thank you.”

“And if all of you will head upstairs, I’ve just finished preparing a very large dinner.”

“Oh really?” Renji said, grinning, “Sounds good to me.”

“What’s the occasion for the big meal?” Rukia asked, looking amused, “Celebrating Ichigo getting back when he’s not even awake to enjoy it?”

“Not exactly,” the mustached man said, smiling cryptically, “Why don’t you go on upstairs?”

The group left Ichigo in Tessai’s care and climbed up into the shopkeeper’s home, where they were met in the kitchen by a brightly smiling Tetsuya and an amused looking Kisuke.

“Byakuya-sama!” Tetsuya greeted his cousin, meeting the Kuchiki leader for a warm embrace, “I’m glad you arrived safely. Rukia-chan, Renji-san, it is good to see you as well.”

“No trouble in the precipice world?” Kisuke asked, “Tetsuya was concerned of course, in light of the sneak attacks that we’ve been hearing about.”

Byakuya started to answer, then he stopped and gazed into Tetsuya’s happy blue eyes as he sensed a tiny warm presence that seemed mingled with his cousin’s. His first reaction was annoyance, but the radiance in his shy cousin’s expression stopped him short of expressing it. Instead, he cleared his throat softly and continued to hold Tetsuya’s gaze.

“You are…with child?” he asked quietly.

Tetsuya inhaled softly and glanced at Kisuke, who bit his lip to hide the pleased smirk he was wearing.

“I am,” Tetsuya affirmed, hugging Byakuya more tightly, “and I am not just with child. I am with _children_.”

“There are four of the little devils, to be exact,” Kisuke chuckled.

“ _Four_?” Renji mused incredulously.

“Quadruplets?” Rukia added.

“That is…” Byakuya said, trying again and pausing for a moment, “an abundant blessing, _watashi no itoko_. I am happy for you…for both of you.”

Tetsuya’s smile intensified.

“Thank you,” he replied gratefully.

“Thanks, Byakuya,” Kisuke added, extending a hand in the noble leader’s direction.

Byakuya hesitated for a moment, then nodded and accepted it.

“Hmm.”

“Well, look who’s here,” said a feminine voice from the kitchen doorway, “Good to see you, Byakuya-bo.”

Byakuya’s already piqued expression darkened with even more annoyance, but he merely sighed and nodded.

“Yoruichi, you look…”

He blinked and his frown deepened.

“You look pale,” he finished, “Were you more injured than originally thought?”

“Ah, no,” Yoruichi sighed wearily, “I’m all right, but between my brother being so badly injured and Soi fon too.”

“I heard about Soi fon taicho being injured in that skirmish in the precipice world,” Byakuya acknowledged, “My sympathies.”

“Thanks,” Yoruichi said gratefully, “They will both recover. It will just take time, that’s all.”

“Of course.”

“Well,” Kisuke said, grinning and clapping his hands together, “why don’t we get started on all of the great food Tessai prepared for us?”

“I’m in!” Renji said enthusiastically.

“Of course you are, Moocher,” Kisuke teased him, good naturedly, “but…”

“Don’t tell me,” Renji said, rolling his eyes, “You’ve got some chores for me to do after.”

“What?” Kisuke drawled playfully, “Now, why would you think that? C’mon guys, let’s eat.”

The group sat down at the table, and were joined a few moments later by Ururu, Jinta and Tessai.

“Did you guys get Ichigo settled in okay?” Kisuke inquired.

“Yes, boss,” Tessai said, nodding an affirmative as he took his place at the table, “Orihime-chan is tending to him and Nel-chan is watching over Grimmjow.”

“Grimmjow?” Renji asked, looking surprised, “Grimmjow was hurt that badly?”

He felt a twinge of worry at the way Tetsuya’s smile faded.

“We hadn’t heard that,” Rukia clarified.

“Yeah,” Kisuke sighed, biting at his lip thoughtfully, “we didn’t like how quickly things were starting to return to what counts as normal in the Seireitei, so we’ve kept quiet about him altogether. Isane patched him up enough to be brought here and we’ve been taking care of him ever since. He was pretty messed up by the quincy, Askin, then before he was fully healed, some quincy troublemakers tried to attack Nel and he fought them off…just got even more messed up, himself. He’s alive. That’s about all. He hasn’t regained consciousness, despite Tetsuya and Orihime’s combined efforts.”

“I am sorry to hear that,” Byakuya said solemnly, “Although some in Central 46 have forgotten, all of us who had our bankai restored using the bit of hollowfication appreciate that without the cooperation of the former Espadas who assisted, we would not have been able to put up such a fight as we did.”

“Yeah,” Kisuke agreed softly, “I wish more of the leadership thought like you do.”

“I do also,” Tetsuya added.

The group quieted as they filled their plates and consumed the hearty meal. Rukia, Renji and Tetsuya conversed softly, while Byakuya focused on Kisuke, who was pouring him a glass of fine sake.

“Perhaps I should not be partaking,” Byakuya said in a doubtful tone, “I am still on duty.”

“Ah, come now, Byakuya-san,” the shopkeeper said, smirking, “it’s been a long day, right? Or even more than that, it’s been a hell of a week, what with Central 46 grabbing the reins in the Seireitei and going back to being a big pain in the ass.”

“Hmm,” Byakuya sighed, “I also have issues with how things have turned in the wake of the war. The admonition to restrict information regarding the king does not sit well with me…although, there is a kernel of truth in their contention that to let the populace know would stir fears.”

“It stirs mine,” Kisuke said, lowering his voice, “I have confidence that everything is stable for now, but as I tried to tell those…erm… _elders_ , there are no guarantees.”

“You know there is no real desire to seat a stronger monarch,” Byakuya breathed unhappily.

“The noble leaders,” Kisuke said, “excepting yourself and Yoruichi’s brother, want the power for themselves. You know that’s why they want that lump of dead flesh on the throne instead.”

“Yes,” Byakuya agreed, glancing at Tetsuya, “I do not like their insistence on that, nor do I like the way that the Aizen situation was handled. Despite that man’s horrid crimes, he did hold true to his promise to assist Ichigo. He protected Ichigo, Renji and the others who engaged Ywach. He deserves something for that, although I am not in any way suggesting he should be set free.”

“Of course not, but they could make the guy more comfortable without endangering anyone. They just don’t want to.”

“No,” Byakuya said, moving his head slightly to be sure that his next words were not overheard, “and there is something else you need to be aware of. The confusion and chaos of the end of the war has caused some of the clan elders all around to point fingers at the fact that Ywach was an anomaly not born of the quincy noble houses and that he decimated the pureblood noble houses to grab power that should never have left the hands of the truly pure.”

Byakuya took a swallow of his sake, then took a steadying breath.

“You need to be very sure that you watch over Tetsuya. Despite his reputation in our family, there are those who would hold his mixed blood status against him. I would suggest he should remain here throughout his gestation, and keep Koji close to him.”

“Tetsuya is never left unprotected,” Kisuke assured him, taking a long drink of his sake, “With how they’ve crapped on the help they got from the hollows and Aizen and not even a thank you, I figured the mixed bloods could be targeted and blamed for stealing power from the purebloods and breeding future rebels,” Kisuke said unhappily, “And believe me, I will not let Tetsuya out of my sight.”

“Good,” Byakuya said approvingly, “Then…I will have a second glass of that sake before I finish up here and retire for the evening.”

“I’m right with you on that,” Kisuke chuckled, picking up the bottle and pouring for them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo felt sensation returning to his immobilized body, and a little groan escaped his lips. Immediately, he heard Orihime’s voice soothing him and he relaxed, knowing he was with friends. As Orihime’s power continued to flood his body, he regained more feeling, and soon he was able to turn his head slightly and crack open his eyes. He caught sight of something blue nearby and blinked to clear his vision.

“G-grim…” he began.

“That’s right,” Orihime agreed, “Grimmjow is being healed here too. Nel is taking care of him.”

“Ugh,” Ichigo groaned, his voice shaking, “H-how bad?”

“Hmm,” Orihime sighed, studying the former Espada’s pale form, “He is stable, but he hasn’t been conscious at all yet. We’re doing all we can.”

“I know y-you are,” Ichigo answered, trying to sit up.

“Hey!” Orihime objected, “Don’t do that. It’s not time for you to be getting up. You’re still healing!”

“I feel a lot better,” Ichigo assured her as he accepted her support and he looked more closely at the hollow, “I won’t push myself. I just…Grimmjow was part of the whole thing that went on up there, and I…I want to know he’s gonna be okay, that’s all.”

“I know,” Orihime said reassuringly, “and you know I won’t fail to take care of him.”

“Right,” Ichigo agreed, weariness overtaking him again, “I know that.”

“Please lie down,” Orihime insisted, helping to lay him back down, “There’s nothing to worry about.”

“Okay,” Ichigo said, his heavy eyelids blinking, “sorry. I just…I…”

“You care about him,” the human girl acknowledged, “I understand.”

The two were quiet as Ichigo rested and Orihime continued to heal him.

“H-how is Uryuu?” Ichigo asked softly.

“He’s fine. He wasn’t really hurt.”

“Wasn’t hurt?” Ichigo said, frowning.

“Well,” Uryuu said, his eyes on Ichigo as he entered the guest room, “I kept my distance from the actual battle with Ywach, except for taking that shot at him. You did the hard work.”

“But, I know I sensed you fighting Haschwald,” Ichigo recalled, “How did you…I mean, I know you weren’t going to lose, but I thought he’d hurt you some.”

“He did,” Uryuu related, “We fought, and I was injured, but, in the end it turned out that his heart wasn’t in killing me, so he helped me instead and sent me on. I was lucky.”

“We all were,” Ichigo corrected him, “I’m glad we all got back.”

“Me too,” Uryuu agreed.

Ichigo gave him a wry smile.

“So, I thought you were supposed to be the quincy king now.”

“Yeah,” Uryuu affirmed, “I was. I just…felt that since Haschwald was saved and he had an interest in helping to revive the noble quincy houses, starting with Bazz-B’s…”

“Bazz-B’s a _noble_?” Ichigo mused, “I didn’t see that coming.”

“Who would?” Uryuu joked in a deadpan tone, “His father was a noble leader before Ywach killed all of the noble leaders and took control.”

“Man, I’m glad that bastard is gone,” Ichigo said in a relieved tone, “Hey, Uryuu, thanks for giving me that opening.”

“You almost missed your chance,” Uryuu admonished him, “Next time I tell you to take the shot, do it faster.”

“I will, but hey, you’re no one to judge me,” Ichigo countered, “One second we were enemies and the next you’re giving me an opening to kill Ywach? How was I supposed to know?”

“I guess you’re right.”

“Uryuu,” Ichigo said more softly, “hey, I’m glad that you were there for me.”

“I’m glad too. Get some rest now, okay?”

“Sure.”

Ichigo closed his eyes, listening to the soothing sounds of his friends talking. He sank slowly back into sleep, his mind drifting aimlessly before conjuring a dream. Ichigo found himself wandering aimlessly in what seemed to be the Hueco Mundo desert…cold and plunged in darkness, except for the bright crescent moon.

“Some things never change,” he sighed.

“No, they don’t,” Grimmjow’s voice in the dream answered in a low growl.

“Grimmjow?” Ichigo said, turning and looking at the blue-haired hollow in surprise, “What are you doing in my dream?”

“Huh,” the hollow huffed, crossing his arms, “I was about to ask you the same damned thing.”


	2. Dreaming of You and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimmjow and Ichigo share a strangely intense dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to SesshomaruFreak for her Renji/Byakuya assistance!

Ichigo groaned in his sleep, the name of the one he was seeing in his dream tumbling mindlessly off his lips.

“G-Grimmjow?”

_The Sexta Espada gave him an annoyed look out of the corner of one icy blue eye._

_“What’re you doin’ here, Kurosaki?”_

_“Whaddya mean what am I doing here? What are you doing here in my dream?”_

_“Huh,” the hollow huffed, crossing his arms, “First of all, this is my dream, not yours and second of all, this is Hueco Mundo, not the living world, so it’s my turf, my dream!”_

_“Hey! You can’t just say it’s your dream cause we’re in Hueco Mundo. I can have a dream about Hueco Mundo too. I don’t have to dream about the living world. So, how do you know this is your dream and not mine?”_

_“How do ya know it’s yours and not mine?” Grimmjow countered._

_“Oh my god!” Ichigo sighed, shaking his head, “I guess it doesn’t really matter whose dream it is. Why do you figure we’re here in this dream together?”_

_“Why are we here?” Grimmjow repeated, scowling, “This being my dream and us being here in Hueco Mundo, I’d guess that we’re here together so I can finally kick your everlovin’ ass. That’s why we’re here!”_

_He started to draw his zanpakuto, then blinked in surprise as he realized it wasn’t in its place at his hip._

_“Pantera?” he mused aloud._

_“What happened to your zanpakuto?” Ichigo asked, looking over his shoulder to verify that Zangetsu was strapped to his back._

_“Do I look like I know what happened to my weapon?” the blue-haired Espada snapped irritably, “I’ve got no fucking idea what happened, but it better get the hell back where it belongs, cause in a minute, I’m gonna be kicking your ass all over this desert, Kurosaki!”_

_Grimmjow took a step towards Ichigo, but he stopped again and stared at the stymied expression on the substitute shinigami’s face._

_“What is that look for?” he demanded, “I just told you that I am gonna kick your ass! Your answer is “Not if I kick yours first” not lookin’ at me like you forgot who I am or something. Now, get your damned sword out and fucking fight me or I’ll just kill you right now and leave your corpse for the weaklings to eat!”_

_“Wait!” Ichigo shouted, stopping the hollow as he started to advance, “C’mon, think about it. We’ve just been through a war and you were hurt. I’m not gonna…”_

_“LOOK AT ME!” Grimmjow roared, “Do I look to you like I’m the least bit hurt?”_

_“Hey, when I went to sleep, you were in a coma,” Ichigo said anxiously, “I don’t think you should be yelling about fighting me. You should be trying to get back.”_

_“What nonsense are you spouting, dumbass! I’m fine,” the Espada scolded him, “Look at me. There’s nothing wrong.”_

_“But there is,” Ichigo insisted, “You were hurt really bad.”_

_He read the hollow’s petulant scowl and put his hands on his hips._

_“Grimmjow…”_

_“Well, I’m not the kinda guy to let something like that be the end of me, so…”_

_The Espada broke off as a rumble went through the ground beneath them._

_“What th’hell?” Grimmjow exclaimed, looking around._

_“Look out!” Ichigo howled, as he spotted a huge rift tearing up the sand and opening up a deep, black abyss that seemed headed right for them, “Grimmjow!”_

_He flash stepped forward and wrapped an arm around the hollow, tearing him away as the rift opened under where he had been. Ichigo landed lightly in the sand and smiled at the stunned look on Grimmjow’s handsome face._

_“That…” he began._

_He was interrupted as the ground rumbled again, but this time, the rift that opened up appeared right beneath their feet. Before either could react, the two were falling, their arms and legs flailing uncontrollably._

XXXXXXXXXX

After dinner, Tessai herded the kids off to bed, then he returned to the kitchen briefly to gather some food to take down to Orihime and Nel, leaving Kisuke and Tetsuya at the table, sitting across from Renji, and a slightly flushed and frowning Byakuya.

Tetsuya yawned and Kisuke smiled and squeezed his hand under the table.

"Why don't you go on ahead and lie down? I'll clean up here, then come give you a massage."

He bit his lip to avoid smiling too widely and added belatedly, “…to help you get to sleep.”

Byakuya’s frown deepened.

The half-noble healer nodded, leaning close for a sweet kiss before rising.

“Goodnight, Byakuya-sama, Renji-san.”

“Night,” Renji answered.

“Goodnight, Tetsuya,” Byakuya added.

Kisuke tugged on his hand, bringing him in for another kiss. From the corner of his eye, Renji saw his superior scowl for a moment and pour himself another glass of sake.

 _'I've never seen him drink before,'_ he mused as he sipped his own drink. _'Man, Kisuke brought out the good shit this time, probably trying to butter Taicho up. Too bad it didn't work. He shoulda known that Taicho's never gonna fully accept the fact that his precious cousin is with someone so...Kisuke.'_

Renji's attention was caught by the look on Byakuya's face - the noble was drunk.

Thinking quickly, he addressed Kisuke.

"Y’know what, I'll clean up in here, you go on ahead. It looks like Tetsuya’s gonna need that massage. He looked pretty beat."

Kisuke looked tempted.

“He did look tired, didn’t he?”

“Who wouldn’t be after being mauled by a…” Byakuya began.

“Yeah,” Renji interrupted quickly, “and knowing him, he’s probably not in bed where he belongs. I’ll bet he’s getting himself more tired fussing over Ichigo instead of resting like he should.”

“You’re probably right about that,” the shopkeeper agreed, “Well, thanks for offering to clean up.”

Kisuke glanced at Byakuya as the noble swallowed more of the sake, and a little smirk touched his lips.

“Though I think it may not be a purely generous act, you sly Rukon…”

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Renji asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Sure do,” Kisuke replied, his smirk growing as he tipped his striped hat, “Night, gentlemen.”

Renji thought he might have heard a little growl escape Byakuya’s frowny lips. He waited until the shopkeeper was gone, then he nudged the sake bottle away from his superior. He gave Byakuya a sympathetic look.

“Y’know, Taicho, you look kinda tired yourself. I’m pretty beat too. Why don’t we call it a night?”

“Why don’t you cease trying to meddle and hand me that bottle?” the noble countered, his words slurring noticeably.

“C’mon, I know you don’t like Kisuke. He can be irritating.”

“To say the leasht,” Byakuya added.

“Right,” Renji agreed, “but you would be the first to point out to me that getting drunk isn’t going to do much more than make me feel physically awful along with being angry, right?”

“Abarai…”

“I know. I don’t like hearing shit like that when I’m drunk and you say it, but even if we don’t like it, it’s the truth. Now, why don’t you let me walk you to your room before someone not as nice as me sees you like this?”

Byakuya looked ready to resist, but after a minute or two of somber reflection, he sighed raggedly and nodded.

“Fine.”

“Good,” Renji said, helping his superior onto his feet, “Let’s get you to your room, Taicho.”

Renji carefully and quietly escorted Byakuya out of the dining room and down the hall to his guest room. Once inside, he hesitated, well aware of how uncomfortable Byakuya would be sleeping in his uniform. The noble swayed slightly, looking around.

"Renshi, this's not my room."

Renji hid a smile.

"We're at Kisuke's, remember, Taicho? This is the room you're using."

"Oh."

Byakuya started towards the bed, but halfway there, he stumbled. Renji caught him around the waist to keep him from faceplanting into the floor. He found himself frozen, holding the slighter man against himself. Soft sakura-scented hair teased his nose and lips as Byakuya tilted his head to look up at him with those wide, deep eyes.

Renji’s throat went stark dry, and he swallowed.

"Uh..well, let's get you in bed-uhh settled in."

He half-guided, half-pushed the noble to the bed. Taking a deep breath and holding it, he helped Byakuya out of his haori and hung it up. When he turned back around, his inebriated superior had bared his upper body and was tugging on the kenseiken.

"Hey Taicho, careful!"

Renji stepped close and gently caught the slim wrists, earning a petulant glare from his superior.

"Easy there. You're not gonna be happy if you break that. Just let me figure it out, okay?"

The older man seemed to hesitate, then he lowered his hands to his sides. Breathing a sigh of relief, Renji leaned close and peered at the hairpieces in the moonlight, neither of them having turned on the lamp.

He noticed thin bars of the same silver material, woven in the lengths of inky strands underneath the normally visible part of the noble accessory.

Barely breathing, Renji tenderly worked the expensive heirloom free, watching as the midnight mane fell into a more natural style, still shadowing the right side of his fine-featured face.

Renji resisted the urge to tuck some behind Byakuya's ear, instead gesturing at the bed.

"In you go, Taicho."

When Byakuya seemed to hesitate, Renji reached out and lifted the covers. His superior finally climbed into bed, arranging himself comfortably.

Renji lowered the blanket, carefully covering the smaller Soul Reaper.

While he was leaned over the bed to arrange the covers, one of Byakuya's hands came up and tangled itself in his hair and pulled, breaking the tie holding it back and letting the long, autumn strands fall down around his face.

Before the stunned redhead could react, Renji was yanked into a beautiful sake-flavored kiss that weakened his knees and left him almost ready to collapse onto the bed. Long moments passed as their tongues thrust hungrily into each other’s mouths and the two men eagerly explored each other. Renji nearly melted when Byakuya whispered his name into one of the savory kisses.

"Renji...you're beautiful..."

Renji sighed in pleasure as the noble began stroking his hair.

"...so sexy..."

Renji groaned and started to climb onto the bed, lips still touching.

"Byakuya..."

He froze when he heard a soft sound, and he focused on Byakuya's face.

His captain was asleep.

_Fuck!_

He looked regretfully down at the hot, willful beast that had been awakened between his thighs.

Slowly, Renji backed off until he stood by the bed. Unable to resist any longer, he tucked some raven strands behind a curved ear.

"I'm not sure if I want you to remember that...or forget it entirely. Cause, y’know, you might just kill me if you knew. Sleep well, Taicho."

He placed a tender kiss on one furrowed brow, then headed off to the shower in his guest room to relieve the built up pressure in his aching loins.

_Damn…just from kissing him a little. What’s gonna happen if we ever…_

_But no, Taicho was drunk. He didn’t mean it._

_…or did he?_

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo sat straight up in the bed in his guest room, his body stiff and his eyes flying wide open.

“Grimmjow!” he howled.

“Easy!” Tetsuya’s slightly panicked voice warned him, “Your reiatsu is…”

“Oh…” Ichigo panted, a look of alarm on his face as he noticed the pregnant shinigami’s look of discomfort, “sorry, Tetsuya. I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s all right,” Tetsuya assured him, relaxing somewhat as the swirling reiatsu around the two softened and faded, “You were obviously having a nightmare. I can try to induce a more restful, dreamless sleep, if you wish.”

The door slammed open suddenly and Kisuke rushed into the room.

“Tetsuya, are you okay?” he asked anxiously.

The blue-eyed man gave him a look of annoyance.

“I am fine,” he assured his worried husband, “I was just…”

“You were just not getting to bed, which is where you should be when you’ve been doing more than enough healing today,” the shopkeeper finished.

“I was only checking on Ichigo-san, because his reiatsu seemed agitated as I was passing by. I woke him and now he seems to be okay.”

“Which means that you can let me take care of this and you can hit the hay, like you should’ve done already,” Kisuke urged him.

“I will go in a minute, but I want to speak to Ichigo about the nature of his dream first. There was something odd in what I sensed.”

“Hmm,” Kisuke said, rubbing his chin, “okay. Ichigo, was there anything unusual about the dream that you had?”

“Yeah, I was trying to tell Tetsuya about it, when you barged in and started nagging him.”

“I was not nagging him,” Kisuke argued.

“Hmm, I think you were,” Tetsuya countered.

“I heard him nagging,” Ichigo agreed

“Well, either way, I think if I want my very stubborn husband to go to sleep like he should, I’m gonna have to hear about this dream.”

“Well, if you’ll stop talking, I’ll start telling,” Ichigo said impatiently.

“Go on,” Kisuke prompted him.

“Okay, I remember that I was in Hueco Mundo,” Ichigo recounted, “and I was surprised because Grimmjow was there, but I knew he was hurt, so I scolded him for wandering around and of course, he challenged me to a fight.”

“That…actually sounds pretty normal for the two of you,” Kisuke chuckled, “So, what part started all of the reiatsu swelling and the shouting?”

“Eh, maybe the part where there was a big earthquake and the ground opened up under us and Grimmjow and I started to fall,” Ichigo explained, “But that wasn’t even the weirdest thing about the dream. The thing that was really strange was how real it all felt. I mean, my dreams can feel kinda real sometimes, but I know this was different. It was…kinda like Grimmjow was, you know, really there with me…like we were in the same place…just not awake.”

Kisuke and Tetsuya exchanged surprised looks.

“What?” Ichigo mused.

“Well, sharing dreams is something that sometimes happens,” Kisuke answered, tilting his head as he considered, “but there would need to be a pretty strong connection between the two of you for it to feel so real.”

“I wondered if it was something Grimmjow dreamed too,” Ichigo said, starting to climb out of his bed.

Tetsuya and the shopkeeper objected instantly and tried together to gently push the substitute back into the bed.

What are you guys doing?” Ichigo demanded, “I told you, I need to see Grimmjow! Let go of me, okay?”

“Grimmjow is in a coma,” Kisuke pointed out, “There’s no point in trying to talk to him right now, and you need to rest. You were beat up pretty bad too.”

“Fine, I know I can’t talk to him, but I just need to go in there and see him. I don’t know. Maybe it won’t tell me anything, but I just have this feeling I need to do it, okay? I won’t be long. I only want a minute to…I don’t know, to see if I sense anything.”

Kisuke’s brow furrowed and Tetsuya gave the substitute a conflicted look.

“Perhaps we should let him go,” Tetsuya said finally, “I’m sure that you know if Ichigo has a strong enough resonance with Grimmjow, then it’s possible that he may be able to coax him out of the state he is in. All of us have done our best to save Grimmjow. We should not hold back if there is a chance that Ichigo could make the difference.”

Kisuke bit at his lip, his frown deepening, but finally, he nodded.

“Okay,” he agreed, “we’ll take you to see him. But it needs to be a short visit, and Tetsuya…”

“Do not say it,” the younger man snapped, “Orihime-chan is very tired.”

“So are you.”

“I am less tired than she is,” Tetsuya persisted, “I will only monitor their reiatsu to look for a resonance. If there is any healing to be done, I will leave it to other hands. Is that acceptable?”

“Hmm,” Kisuke huffed, “not really, but you know how hard a time I have saying no to you when you get so riled.”

He gave Tetsuya a cute little smirk.

“Come on, you two,” Ichigo said, shaking his head, “Let’s get to Grimmjow.”

He followed the two men out of the room and down the hall, leaning on Kisuke as his injuries ached and stung.

“I told you this wasn’t a good idea,” Kisuke commented.

“No one said it was a good idea,” Tetsuya countered, “We simply thought it necessary. And if you continue to nag the two of us, you just may be sleeping in the training room tonight.”

“Ouch, I think you’d better watch your step,” Ichigo snickered.

“That’s not very nice,” Kisuke complained, “I thought you were supposed to be all happy and nesting by now.”

“I will be happy and nesting when our friends’ lives aren’t hanging in the balance,” Tetsuya answered, reaching out to open the door to the Espada’s room.

Inside, they found Orihime gone and Nel kneeling at Grimmjow’s side, spewing her saliva all over him.

“Ugh,” Ichigo groaned, “If I was Grimmjow, I’d be so grossed out by that, I wouldn’t wanna wake up either.”

“Well, that gunk has amazing restorative properties,” Kisuke said appreciatively.

He gave the little girl hollow a warm smile.

“How is he?”

“Grimmjow was moving around a little,” Nel reported happily, “so Nel was giving Grimmjow more healing reiatsu to try to get back.”

“You say that he was moving?” Kisuke asked curiously, “How long ago was this?”

“Hmm, Nel thinks about ten minutes ago?”

The three men near the doorway exchanged surprised glances.

“That’s about when I was having my dream,” Ichigo said excitedly, breaking away from Kisuke and crashing down on his knees beside the bed.

“Whoa! Ichigo!” Kisuke objected.

Tetsuya moved swiftly to the substitute’s side.

“Did Grimmjow say anything?” Ichigo asked.

“Mmm, Grimmjow mumbled something.”

“What did he say?”

“Um…” Nel said, hesitating.

“You didn’t hear?” Ichigo asked, looking disappointed.

“Oh, Nel heard,” the girl hollow assured him, “Nel just can’t repeat what Grimmjow said, because it’s bad.”

She looked up and gave Tetsuya a little wink.

“And Nel especially can’t talk like that in front of Tetsuya-chan.”

“Okay, maybe just say blank or something where he swore,” Ichigo suggested.

“It’ll be mostly blanks,” Nel sighed, but here goes. Blanking blank, where the blank is that blanky little blank, Ichigo?”

“That’s a lotta blanks,” Kisuke laughed.

He started to say more, but stopped and stared as Grimmjow’s eyes suddenly opened and the Sexta Espada scowled at them.

“What th’hell? Who the everlovin’ fuck are all of you?”


End file.
